In Reverie
by averyschaefer
Summary: Lauren awakens, racking her brain at how she got to this dark room, alone with no memory of what happened. Her surroundings and life now is a mystery to her as she is thrown into a magical world, filled with danger, romance and a hauntingly beautiful woman that comes to her aid. AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello dudes. Here is another story. I honestly did not plan on making this longer than a one shot, but after I passed the 10th page I figured I should make it multi chaptered lol This will not be ridiculously long since I still am working on "One Thing", but I'm having brain farts with that story now. This idea was swirling in my head. I'm trying to figure out how dark I want it to be. I don't want it to be like other BOLO stories, not saying anything is wrong with it or anything. Ok, enough rambling...I hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think :-) I wrote it up to the fourth chapter. Is it interesting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, or any of the yummy characters. I'm just borrowing them. *sigh*

**Chapter 1**

Everything was dark and ominous. The blonde strained to open heavy, sensitive eyes and decipher foggy sounds and a body she felt around her. She couldn't see her clothes but they felt tattered, as if she wore them for weeks. A stale smell mixed with something sweet permeated the air. Her cream porcelain skin felt gritty with dirt. Shackles bit into her wrists as she rested in blonde tresses on the jagged cement wall behind her, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible in this weird place.

"Where the fuck am I?" The blonde muttered out loud to herself.

"That is of no concern to you _Dear_, I assure you. There are more...pressing matters to attend to"

The blonde shrieked as a light instantly shone ahead of her making her squint. A royal, debonair brunette sat poised, her legs crossed as she idly moved her foot. Her features looked between Egyptian and Latin, she had long dark lustrous wavy hair that was swept to one side and clung to her breast softly. A narrow prominent nose led. Her pouty lips were painted red and the devilish smirk she had gave her more of the exotic sexy aura. From her chest to her shoe was all adorned in black leather, which accentuated her corset top that revealed the portion of beautiful golden skinned full breasts. But the most catching thing about the brunette was her eyes, which glowed at the brightest blue the blonde ever seen. It looked supernatural.

There was a large black door with a small cubby hole she assumed was for scrap meals and a window above it that overlooked a brightly lit hallway.

The blonde's breathe stilled in her lungs at her beauty. She couldn't tear light brown eyes away from the woman who sat in a chair, hands drumming her knees, still her foot moved patiently.

"What _are _you?" the blonde examined the woman transfixed, she mechanically crawled forward, the shackles clanging against the cold cement floor making the blonde cringe.

"Interesting choice of words Dear. Most people are so taken by my beauty they fear to ask such a question" the brunette smiled seductively at the blonde. For some reason the act made the blonde blush, her cheeks burning crimson.

_Lauren get a grip, think clearly. She obviously must use her looks as some diversion in getting what she wants. First figure out a way to escape_ the blonde thought

"I am a succubus. A very powerful one at that Dear." She gracefully rose from the chair and sauntered over to where the blonde still kneeled. Lauren was so overwhelmed with the power emanating from the brunette she didn't move, only watched her unhurried movements inching closer to her and knelt, her ass almost touching her calves.

The brunette let her index finger lightly trace the outline of the blonde's mouth. She felt a small push of red energy leave her fingertip and dance along the blondes lip, making her moan softly, as she closed her coco brown eyes in pleasure. The succubus couldn't help but become enamored with this strange woman.

"What do you want from me?" the blonde panted, concentrated on every syllable. Her brain felt like mush, unable to form a coherent thought at the overwhelming desire to devour the brunette rose within her.

"Ah ah I already answered one of your questions. Now you must answer one of mine Dear." The brunette whispered as she withdrew her finger and stood. Her heels clicked as she leisurely walked in circles in the room with no definite destination. The blonde's eyes followed every step.

"What is your name _Dear_?"

"La-Lauren…Lauren Lewis" Her cotton mouth preventing her tongue from working.

"Beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman" the brunettes tone was soft and hungry.

The blonde blushed as the brunette looked over her shoulder at her before continuing her ministrations.

_How could possibly think that? I look like shit warmed over._

"Do you have a significant other Lauren? A family of your own?"

"No, I am single with no family" the blonde lowered her tormented face. The harmless question brought her deceased wife Nadia in her mind. The look showed an untold story the brunette craved to know. It tugged at her heart making her want to ease the pain. But she dare not let those weak emotions paint her features.

"So you are alone" the brunette mumbled to herself. Finally she stopped right underneath the glow from the light, analyzing the blonde. She took in her long curvy blonde hair, her soft athletic body, her long legs. A strong jaw, button nose and big brown honest eyes that captivated the brunette.

"Very well" The brunette smirked and quickly called the guard that stood watch at the door. The man opened the door with a bow of his head to the brunette. Lauren noticed the woman whispered something the guard's ear. He nodded again at the woman never meeting her gaze in submission, before she walked off.

"Wait! Wait! Where am I? Who are you!? Where the fuck am I!?" Lauren screamed as her eyes overflowed with tears. The emotion made the brunette pause hearing her greedy pleads. Reluctantly she continued her walk away from the woman screams, leaving her with the silent guard, yellow eyes looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry, these chapters aren't the longest, I just really want to make sure I'm keeping every detail in order. I'm still working on my plots and subplots, not trying to go off on a tangent like I usually do. After the 4th chapter of a story I go all goofy for some reason lol Oh! and I saw that some were wondering about some details. Yes the reason why the succubus asked those specific pertinent questions to Lauren in the 1st chapter will be explained.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl or none of the characters. No infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2**

The resilient guard entered the dank room. Lauren only envisioning the worst, became hysterical, her fight or flight instincts kicking in she punched and scratched the shiny armored man, but he quickly unsheathed a shiny dagger, the lit rooms gleam sparkling light off the weapons hilt. The sharp jab to her throat making her halt, hard enough as a warning not to break skin.

Overshadowing her tiny frame, his hot breath heated her ear, making Lauren shiver." The Queen wishes for you to go to her chambers...but if you keep making trouble _you_ might not ever _make it there_" The blonde gulped trembling, palms up in surrender. Nodding the man put his dagger back in its sheath. He haphazardly threw a blindfold on her escorting her to The Queen's private chambers.

Pale bare feet hit cold against the smooth texture of the floor beneath her soles. The walk felt like she was venturing deeper into an elaborate labyrinth. The confused blonde passed the murmurs of voices around her as guards grip never wavered on her arm. She tried to remember the number of steps it took to have a point of reference, but her heightened senses and the sweet aroma that invaded her senses made it hard to think. Suddenly they halted and she heard a loud knock echo in front of her.

"Enter!" The powerful brunette's voice rang through the door. Shortly after her skin became hot with the temperature, steam in her nose, making her nostrils flare. The brunettes piercing blue eyes bore into brown. Her breathing became labored at the awareness.

The guard's voice was scruffy and deep as he took off his helmet. A head full of curly dirty blonde hair and a five o'clock shadow was revealed. "My Queen, the prisoner you requested?"

"Yes, thank you, you may take leave now"

Lauren heard the heavy door close and knew she was alone with the alluring brunette. She fidgeted as she rolled her shoulders trying to appear taller. But her nerves got the best of her as the brunette's breath hit her cheek. The close proximity of her lips made the blonde have to suppress a moan. The succubus circled her like prey, leather shoulder brushing the thin material of Lauren's dingy white shirt. A stealthy finger grazed her back, the touch deliberate and soft, the blonde felt an arousing energy pulse through her body that made her knees weak and a whimper escaped her mouth. The brunette stopped in front of her. The swell of her voluptuous breasts pressed into her own. Lauren hands clung to her pants for dear life before they got a mind of their own and touched the compelling succubus.

The succubus hands circled Lauren's face unveiling coco eyes. Lauren's breath left her body as she truly saw up close every polished feature of the brunette. She resembled a Michelangelo sculpture to Lauren. An awed artwork to be adorned for the end of time.

_I must have Stockholm syndrome_ Lauren rationalized. _To feel this for my captor. Its official, Lauren you've totally lost your marbles._

A smile passed red lips, white straight teeth on display, and Lauren involuntarily flashed a thin lipped smile in response.

"My Dear I know you worry yourself with questions, but do not" The succubus caressed her cheek, rubbing circles against the crimson skin under her care. "You are in my palace. My men found you unconscious while on duty checking my palace's perimeter"

Lauren instinctively nodded listening to the brunettes velvet voice soothe every worry. Lauren made a conscious decision to focus on the beautiful woman words and not her kissable lips that she craved to touch, her body was on fire from every subtle, sensual finger, her panties becoming damp within its wake.

"I am sorry about the conditions which you woke to. They assumed you were an escapee. When they informed me of an unknown person I assumed the same but that didn't make it far in your attempt. I don't have many escapees or wanderers for that matter so they took extra precaution for security reasons. but I knew you couldn't after we spoke. I know the names of all those that are in my dungeons. Do you know how you got here Dear?" The succubus asked tracing her index finger along Lauren's strong jaw. Dirty blonde brows furrowed in thought and for the life of her she couldn't remember. She didn't even have a clue.

"n-No. I don't, it's all a blur"

The brunette nodded, her deep blue eyes were lost in thought as she turned and walked deeper into her room. Lauren took noticed and marveled. The high ceilings made the room look massive. The walls were a deep red color, her bed was raised that without the step alongside her bed you would have to jump to get on it. Her sheets were Egyptian cotton and black. The frame of the bed was wrapped in red silk that matched the walls. There was a mahogany wood desk filled with neatly stacked papers to the corner of the room near the bed. To her far left was double doors open with a soft yellow light that leaked through onto the floor where the brunette stood making her appear as a dark angel. She extended her hand to the blonde who walked to her without question.

"My Dear you must bathe, when you are done I will send for food" The brunette turned her attention back into her room as Lauren saw the size of her bathroom. She had an extensive pool, bubbles were scattered on the clear water's surface. The walls were a delicate cream color with gold embroidery pattern around the interior corners. A small table with two chairs sat by the pools edge.

"Wait are-are you not staying?" Lauren asked reluctantly. She would be lying to herself if she wouldn't be sad the woman left. She felt an odd pull to just be close to her, though she knew it was very irrational. She wanted to at least figure out her name.

Blue eyes narrowed, lost in thought, after moments of silence she nodded to herself coming to a conclusion.

"If you wish for me to stay than I will" Suddenly the succubus ambled past the blonde near the pools edge and sat in the cushioned golden seat. Daintily crossing her legs, a black heel suspended as she rolled her ankle idly. Her arms rested on the chairs arms, midnight lustrous hair lay across luster leather. A smirk pressed against her features as blue eyes stared down the blonde who looked visibly gulped under their heavy pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. I made it a bit longer than I initially was going to make it so I hope you guys are happy about it. It keeps looking like this story is going to end up longer than I planned it so I will be working on three stories at the same time..crapola lol but yeah, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy :-) I love all of you guys that take the time out of your lives to read my stories, it really is appreciated. thank you from the bottom of my big heart.

**Disclamer: **I dont own Lost Girl or any of the characters. Infringment is certainly not intended with this awesome story lol

**Chapter 3**

Lauren hesitated under the succubus silent scrutiny. Her hands slightly unsteady as she started to take her shirt off.

Isabeau took notice. "I will look away until you are submerged" the brunette said closing her eyes.

Lauren sighed in relief. She felt an alchemy of emotions with the brunette. She wanted her blue eyes on her, but under the weight, her nerves got the best of her and made her a stuttering invalid. There was a danger always present with brunette, but she only showed the blonde kindness. Lauren was completely stumped at what to make of it all. The woman was truly an enigma to her.

Lauren undressed herself, she felt an invisible weight leave her as she stood bare walking slowly submerging herself in the warm water. It eased the knots in her aching muscles from being trapped like an animal in a dirty dungeon for god knows how long. She wadded in the water, her hands grazing the water as she turned to the brunette as she opened her blue eyes.

The brunettes breathe hitched as Lauren quickly fully dumped herself under the water, coming up, with drenched corn silk hair the clung for her partially covered breasts and back. She wiped her face of water as a dimpled smile graced her features at the brunette.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful"

A blush rose upon her skin as she thanked the brunette.

"Is it ok if I ask you your name? I can tell you are a woman adored and feared by many. I am just very confused where I am is all because of that fact"

"I am Queen Isabeau and we are currently in Toronto, Canada. Very deep along the outskirts along the city."

A confused look passed over the blondes features. The Queen noticed.

"What is it Dear?"

Lauren walked to the side that held the bathing products as she exhaled pouring delicious cream soap on her hands. The smell of ambrosia and vanilla filled the room.

"I still can't remember how I got here."

"If you wish it I will send for one of my mages to help you remember."

The blonde stopped her treatments along her soapy arms to rinse them with a furrowed look across her eyebrows at the Queen.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Not that I mind, you just...have a seductive dangerous, yet calm energy about you"

Isabeau chuckled to herself at the insightfulness of the blonde.

_Isn't she full of observances_ the Queen mused

"Well" the Queen thought for a second red lips pursed slightly "To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure the reason. I am usually not this accommodating to my prisoners but" There was an electric silence as Lauren waited eagerly for what the mysterious brunette would finish with. "There is something that is drawing me to you. I have always been a woman to listen to her instincts and that is what I am doing. Theyve never steered me wrong."

Isabeau uncrossed her legs and draped the other leg atop instead. She drummed her fingers idly against the chair as her blue eyes wandered around her bathroom lost in thought. Lauren was so entranced at every smooth move the brunette did. She couldn't help her brown eyes that traveled along the Queens lithe frame. Lauren saw a smirk passed the brunette's lips with an amused look as if she could feel gazing brown eyes. Coming to her senses she turned away focused on washing her lower body, her hands disappearing under the water.

The brunette noticed and licked her lips hungrily. The sight before her made her hunger spike. It had been a while since anyone, let alone a human has had this effect on her succubus. Over the decades Isabeau learned to control her hunger and thirst with precision and impeccable control, feeding smartly and only dining in wild orgies on special occasions. Over time with that great control, embracing unavoidable dark qualities in her blood, while maintaining tiny slivers of the human loyal woman and friend she used to be.

"Are you almost done Dear?"

"Sure, yeah I'm done I was just washing off" she cheekily smile. Isabeau rose gracefully from her seat to grab a long blood red towel to stand at beginning of the steps, beckoning the blood to the towel extended from her open arms. Lauren slowly walked up the stairs, inching closer to the brunette with every torturous step.

The brunette's hypnotic eyes never left the blondes, never wandering on her body to keep her modesty. She smiled softly at Lauren as she finally pressed her body to hers. Her arms raised in the air so she could wrap the towel around her frame. As she did so her hands lightly grazed wet skin making her shiver to her touch. Lauren felt her heart pounding against the confines of her chest ready to escape. Her whole body tense nervous of the sex appeal the woman oozed.

Isabeau couldn't help but tease the blonde. She haven't felt someone aura burn as brightly for her in a while. It made affected the logical side of the Queen that seemed to rule now. Lauren reminded her when she was a baby fae eager to enter a fight blindly and ruled by her emotions. It was refreshing to remember.

The brunette finished tying the towel in the back to let her hands rest on Lauren's hips. Lauren kept her hands to her chest unconsciously afraid of what she would do if she touched the woman more. She could already feel herself growing wet from the proximity of the woman. Isabeau inched her lips closer to Lauren's ear, her lips brushing the shell.

"You know, I read sexual energy, and yours my Dear is scorching hot." The blonde gulped. "Is there something you find... enticing?"

Just then Lauren felt the hot heat radiating from the brunette. It wasn't like how regular heat felt, this heat was reached her insides before settling between her thighs. She couldn't speak, her lips moved on their own volition, inching closer to the brunette. Isabeau closed the short distance, their nose brushing softly as she lightly touched the blondes lips before sucking her pink bottom lip, making her moan against her red lips. Hands found silky wavy hair as their lips moved sensually slow against one another, familiarizing themselves to the new person.

As they broke for air, Lauren stared deeply into Isabeau's eyes, getting lost in the utter endless depths she found there. She knew she should be afraid of this woman, but she just couldn't bring herself to. The only emotion that won was her anxiety to disrobe the goddess and lick every inch of her scantily clad body.

Isabeau held her hand as she guided her back into her lavish room. She kissed her lips once more, before Lauren could deepen it, the succubus pulled away though reluctantly. The adorable pout Lauren had made the succubus chuckle.

"Don't worry Dear, there will be plenty of time for that. But you need to eat first. You need your strength" at the mention of food Laurens's stomach growled. In embarrassment she held her stomach as Isabeau laughed.

"See, your stomach speaks for you"

Lauren watched Isabeau take off her jacket to reveal her sexy jewel black corset over painted on black leather pants. Lauren forgot about her food hunger and sexual hunger was ruling her mind as she saw the woman's feminine yet strong back muscles peek from the corset over her right shoulder. Her long black hair was swooped to the left. She slung the jacket on her working desk chair as she gracefully walked around the room to grab a soft fluffy robe from her closet handing it to Lauren. She received it with a smile.

Their hands touched and as Isabeau tried to move away to call for the food, Lauren gripped her fingers making the succubus eyes look questioningly at her. She let the robe fall to the floor in a heap. Isabeau anger was beginning to rise at the utter disrespect the woman showed her rare thoughtfulness, with edged eyes she looked up and was stunned when she saw the blonde completely nude, almost glowing from the bathroom's light shining on her smooth milky skin. The brunette was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize the blonde dropped her towel also.

Hungry eyes met blue. Isabeau stood as a statue watching the blonde angel inch towards her stepping over the discarded clothes. With shaky a hand Lauren grazed the brunettes arm than her shoulder before disappearing in her thick hair at the nape of her neck.

The careful attention made the succubus close her eyes in bliss. The succubus couldn't remember a time when a lover touched her as if she was fragile, almost uncertain. She was use to hungry, rough hands frantic to touch every part of her. She tried to stay in the moment with the blonde, she let her hand graze the blonde's stomach making it quiver under the meticulous touch. She let her fingers travel to her hip, her index and middle finger pulsing a red flow of energy with ever movement as it lowered agonizingly slow to an abrupt stop before reaching her between her legs.

It made the blonde bit her lip, afraid of busting the skin at the pain that shot through her body. The brunette kissed her passionately. A groan escaped red lips when her two fingers felt the pool between the blonde's thighs. She let a pulse escape her fingers, the indescribable pleasure that passed her folds made her bit the Queen lip. She quickly scooped her around her hips, the sudden movement made the blonde gasp before her lips were covered once again with red. Black nails scraped down the blondes back, her sensual yelps lost within the brunette's mouth as the blonde gripped a mane of dark hair.

She ascended the bed stairs and laid the blonde down on the expensive Egyptian cotton. The blonde arched her back as her skin was massaged by the heavenly fabric. The display of wantonness made the succubus bite her lip with a smirk. Lauren opened her light brown desire filled eyes inching more on the bed, as she gave the Queen a "come hither" with her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey dudes, I know with the last chapter I picked a weird goofy part to stop, but I completely blame that on the rum I was drinking lol so yeah, I hope you enjoy this one. I wuv you guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, characters or just this story :)

**Chapter 4**

"Not so fast, I want you remember every moment of this. To remember the feelings you experience with every agonizingly slow moment" The succubus cooed as she took off her heels, shrinking a bit in size, still exuding power without the height. "There is something wildly desirable about you Lauren." Lauren listened as she watched the brunette hands untie her corset in the back effortlessly as if she had done a thousand times. The material fell to the floor and the blonde hearing stopped working as she saw the most beautiful breasts and stomach she ever seen. They were full and perky with small caramel areola's and nipples. There wasn't a blemish on her toned stomach, just beautiful golden skin with a neat tiny belly button.

The Queen smirked at the blonde's shocked expression. She languidly took off her pants with precision, throwing the material across the room absentmindedly. She heard the blonde gasp as she felt the blonde's aura sore brightly than any human she encountered. The strong energy made the succubus wet.

Lauren hungrily eyed the succubus cleanly shaven pussy. Her hips shapely and smooth. She couldn't wait to touch the woman as she leaned on her forearms drinking in the amazing view. The succubus joined Lauren, before intertwining legs with Lauren's. Isabeau pushed Lauren down with her index finger. The blondes wavy dry hair sprawling out as a halo.

"You are stunning" Lauren said against Isabeau lips. Isabeau hand found blonde mane as she rubbed herself on the blonde, making both women moan their foreheads pressed together, eyes shut. Lauren wrapped a leg around her waist, for Isabeau to grip. She wanted to drown within the exotic creature. To lose herself within every touch, to forget where they separated. Isabeau trailed a hand between Lauren thighs as her fingers plunged inside her.

The blonde felt a slow intense pulse start from deep within her pussy and it steadily grew filling her whole body as she quickly climax from the slow ministrations the brunette was doing. Her hands gripped the brunettes flexed back, her toes curling from the intensity. She was dumbfounded how quickly she came, but she knew she should've expected it just by examining at the woman.

The Queen extracted her fingers from the blonde to suck them dry, staring into lustful brown eyes.

"You taste as good as you look"

The blonde flipped them over, horny from the image now seared in her brain. The succubus parted kiss swollen lips, to smirk, dazzling at the gumption the blonde possessed. Running her tongue between full tanned breasts, lightly nipping at the skin a hearty moan escaped the brunette. Her black fingernails massaging the blondes scalp as she kissed and sucked eagerly at inch of unblemished skin.

She let fingers graze the brunette supple thighs, making her open them more, exposing her glistening sex. The deep, rich aroma invaded the blonde's nostrils making her mouth water. Resting her body between the succubus thighs, she spared a look at blue before letting a rigid tongue plunge deep between her folds. The sudden intrusion made Isabeau lift her leg straight in the air, to feel a deep friction against Lauren's tongue.

"F-fuck" Isabeau mumbles throaty as she stare at a hungry blonde whose eating her like she's a four course meal. The sight makes her even wetter, and the blonde moans appreciatively.

Lauren lets her tongue lick and kiss at outer folds, before deeply, yet slowly letting her tongue tease her slit until it touches her clit. She sucks loose as her tongue wiggles against the exposed bundle of nerves, make the brunette buck her hips. Lauren lets a hand push the raised leg further forward, holding it still as one finger enter the brunette than two than three. The growing thickness in fingers makes Isabeau groan as she hands tugs the blonde's hair, her arm resting behind the raised leg.

She sets a steady pace inside the brunette, every so often twisting her fingers in a corkscrew motion.

"Fuck me harder" the Queen commands with an authoritative voice Lauren never heard before, her pussy clenches at the power dripping from the low alluring timbre. She quickly raises her body to sit on her knees, Isabeau's leg resting on the blonde shoulder now as she lean further in to meet the brunette lips in a fiery kiss. Also the reposition makes her slightly lifted and Lauren directly hits her g-spot as she pumps with concentrated force in the brunette even though her arm is cramping Lauren dare not stop, load moans escaping the sexy brunette's mouth giving her a second wind and untapped strength.

"Fuck I'm about to cum!"

In one smooth motion Lauren clamps down sucking on a perfect nipple as her free hand pinches the brunettes bundle nerves, her fingers twisting in her body. With that, the brunette comes violently on Lauren fingers saturating her skin. As the brunette comes down from her high and kisses the blonde appreciatively, blue eyes bearing into her own.

The brunette smirks as her finger touches the blonde glowing red, making Lauren moan breathy.

"Straddle me" The blonde obliged, letting fingers exit the brunette making her feel empty at the loss. Lauren sucks her fingers clean as Isabeau smirks salaciously.

_Oh Dear You surely will be a nice pet to play with _Isabeau thinks

Clean fingers exit pink swollen kissed lips with an audible pop. Isabeau raises her upper body to press her golden skin again paler flesh, their nipples grazing each other slippery from an accumulation of sweat between their writhing bodies.

"Are you ready for this?" a husky voice asks as nips the blonde's sheen collarbone, tasting her sweet tasting flesh. Remnants of ambrosia remains slightly on her taste buds. She feels the blonde pull away to look confused at the powerful woman.

"F-foooor?"She wiggles her hands for the blonde to see eyebrows still crinkly.

"I've barely even hit half power when I touched you earlier."

Lauren eyes widen, the brunette feels her body tense noticeably. She knows it's not fear. She has seen this look before on past lovers and it is far from fear Isabeau muses.

"Don't worry, I assure you Dear, you will... love... every… second…. of it" She purrs before she nibbling at along her jaw.

Soon after Lauren feels like her body is floating, an ethereal outer body experience on ecstasy. Her pale toned flesh hums from the pleasure which is intensifying. Its originating from her back, she grinds her hips hard into the brunette unconsciously, the pressure between her thighs built to an uncomfortable height. Lauren's not even aware of how her voice is reaching an unbearably high pitch between full moans than makes her chest heave, grabbing onto Isabeau for dear life. An anchor to reality as she is rapidly getting lost in the unfathomable gratification coursing through pulsating veins.

Isabeau is getting lost in watching the blonde's facial expressions. Her pink lips open, breath heaving, eyes shut, slender nose scrunched. It puts her in a trance, watching this mysterious woman lose all grip to reality. The blondes blinding aura feels like its saturating her skin. She groans as grips hips that are moving faster. She makes an effort to move long black hair to the side with a hand, one hand still on the blondes back.

"Look me in the eyes" Lauren yearning brown eyes strain to meet the succubus bright blue eyes. Their foreheads meet, breath mingling in passion. she then plunges two fingers inside the slippery wet sex of the writhing blonde, making her lean back some to give the brunette more room to move. She stops her pulsing on her back to just revel in the feeling of every wet smooth intimate part of the blonde. Taking her time, switching the pace from fast to agonizingly slow with a slow pulse before stopping and going at a normal pace.

"Holy shit. Oh my...fuck. Oh my god…" Lauren incoherently musters out unaware of anything surroundings except the brunette beneath her.

Just then red plump lips captures pink, pulling chi from her squirming body. Cerulean swirls intertwine heated breathe. It's not enough to replenish the succubus only barest minimum, enough for the blonde to feel the pleasurable effects, than maroon enters the writhing blonde replenishing what was lost, the succubus strong fingers still pulsating as her ministrations became quicker.

"Isabeau!"

The blonde breaks her back skin as she comes harder than she ever has, the brunette feels her lap and hand become drenched in a warm clear liquid. She stops pulling and replenishing her chi and stop the pulse, immediately after the blonde collapses onto her shoulder, breathing heavy, lethargic. She passes out after a couple seconds. She lays the blonde down in her bed, hungrily eying the blonde, wet with sweat, blonde hair sprawled around neatly. The brunette raises from her as she licks her fingers with the clear liquid, and moans in appreciation.

"Simply divine" The Queen says to no one in particular.

She decides to bathe than call for a buffet of food for the blonde when done**. **The blonde will surely need to rest and have maximum amount of strength.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own Lost Girl or the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

"My Queen you required my services?" The olive skinned woman bowed reverently before standing hands behind her back.

Isabeau thought of the proper way to speak on this matter with her talented mage, Evony. It wouldn't do if people had even a passing thought she was becoming weak willed and soft. Afraid of maybe a revolt or some plan to try and overthrow her. Even though the mage has been only but trustworthy since she took the thrown,

The Queen trusted no one.

"Yes, there is a sensitive matter." The mage's brows furrowed. "I have a guest that needs possession of her forgotten memories. It seems she is not from this land. I need to know where she is from. Who do I have in my possession? _Why_ she is here if that information can ascertained"

She tried to mask the interest. The blonde awoken something dormant in the Queen. She needed her throne to be secure, yes, but she _wanted_ to know everything about the woman. What pain she had hidden behind those brown eyes, even her lost thoughts.

"Certainly my Queen, but it will take me sometime to make the potion. That type of magic requires…more" The mage mumbled, afraid to anger her Queen. She was a calm ruler, but when it came to her requests, she expected them to be done swiftly and with precision.

"How long a time does it require?"

"O oh uuhh well..." she continued "It depends on what this guest truly seeks to know. Deeper rooted memories engrained in the subconscious requires more time. Short term memories do not my Queen"

The Queen stalked softly tapping her chin, lost in thought. Evony examined from hooded eyelashes, waiting almost afraid to breath. The Queen heels suddenly stopped as she faced her, electric blue eyes bearing with a smirk.

"That should be fine, it's a short term memory. I will send for you in one days' time, Evony"

"Yes, my Queen absolutely, it will surely be ready by then"

With a wave of her hand she dismissed the mage.

Lauren awoken nude, plush against the softest threads her body ever felt. A delicious aroma of delectable foods wafted in the air, placed on the desk nearby. Her dry mouth suddenly water, her stomach growling ferociously at the sight. Rising from the bed, somewhat nervous with her nudity in the Queens chambers even after sex she sought out something to cover herself. Seeing no robe nearby she stretched going to the desk. Brown eyes looked for the sumptuous woman, she made love to earlier. Coming up empty, she licked her lips, grabbing buttered roll and shoving it in her mouth moaning in delight, eyes closed.

"It's nice to see you have arisen" The Queen purred by the tall chamber doors.

Lauren squealed as she noticed the brunette walking towards her in another all black outfit that nonetheless still highlighted divine curves, girth breasts peeking out still, a tempting sight of what Lauren knew she possessed under those clothes and heels. Brown eyes delighted in the view.

"Yes, my hunger won this time." She shoots a cheeky smile. "This is quite the arrangement of food you have here"

"Yes, what can I say I'm an indulgent of many... pleasures" Isabeau fingers vicariously plucks a purple grape for Lauren to eat, so close to the blonde the peak of threaded breasts touch nude nipples making them harden.

"I have spoken with my mage, tomorrow I will send for her and she will aid in helping you retrieve the memories that is lost"

"And you're sure this will help me?"

A throaty chuckle escape red lips, almost sinister. Lauren cringes at the sound.

"Yes Dear, I wouldn't have kept her this long if she was anything but efficient" The Queen goes behind to sit at her desk, ruffling through papers. The business-like serious mood rolls off of the brunette. Lauren quickly moves the tray from the desk, scanning the room for a spot to eat out of Isabeau's way.

"You can retire to my bed with the food tray Dear." The Queen says not looking up from a stack of papers holding her attention.

There is minutes of silence until the Queens faint voice breaks the spell.

"Impossible" Isabeau whispers holding loose paper, face contorted in anger.

Lauren warily observes the Queen sudden movements as she calls for her guard. The hairy rambunctious guard she remembers that threatened her life with a dagger. His helmet is absent, his curly disheveled hair a strange contrast to his rugged exterior.

"Yes my Queen?" The guard bows to the raging Queen. Lauren see him shoot her a stony glare what almost look like envy.

"_Who_ sent this treacherous unmarked letter to me?!"Isabeau shakes the letter furiously in the blonde guards face. Slow enough to make out partial words like "threat" and "death" in stylized calligraphic writing.

"I do not know my Queen, but I will surely find out"

"When you do bring them to me personally, I will handle the rest. You are to take no help when acquiring of the letter, no one will know of this letter. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Queen"

"Leave now" The Queen dismissively waves a manicured hand. He leaves after a bow, the bed chamber filled with just the two women now.

Only the silent sounds of breathing is heard. Lauren feels the anger coming off of the succubus in waves. She was glad to not be staring into blazing enraged blue eyes at the moment. But yet, worry laced itself tightly in her gut wondering what could cause this reaction. The steady growing reaction to the Queen was surely an enigma to Lauren. She realized in her short stay at the palace she has yet, to truly digest the turn of events.

But soon she would the actions that led up to her being captured like an animal, chained in a dungeon before meeting the Queen.

Isabeau quickly stills her face walking to her bath entrance doorway. Lauren who has since stopped eating, now content watched with an arched eyebrow.

"Come Dear, you will bathe. I have better tasks for you to do with your mouth afterwards" Isabeau smirk, as Lauren takes her outstretched hand, going to the bath.


End file.
